


Getting Back to Writing : Welcome to Bad Writing and Bad Story

by solardammit1412



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solardammit1412/pseuds/solardammit1412
Summary: This is the place of me writing some random stuff. I doing this because i try getting back to writing after a few year stop writing. So be expect of shitposting of story and bad grammar in general.





	Getting Back to Writing : Welcome to Bad Writing and Bad Story

_Sera grab your hand before you could leave_

Sera : Hey, don't leave. You didn't tell me why you moving to different state.

Me : That because i am hurting seeing you together with your boyfriend. I confess to you once but you reject it and only seeing me as your brother.

_Sera let your hand goes_

Me : I'm sorry but i leaving right now. I wish i never meet you again.

_You leave and you left her crying alone_


End file.
